


love you too

by PurpleTigerGirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, brief mention of super junior's heechul, non AU I guess, t only for swearing as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTigerGirl/pseuds/PurpleTigerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr prompt roughly along the lines of person A accidentally saying "love you" at the end of a phone call to person B</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you too

**Author's Note:**

> my sister and i just do prompts for fun sometimes and this just came out :0  
> ive never written anything that isnt au before this, so if it's awful, ooc, or rushed please tell me  
> i started this not long after "she is" came out and you can tell  
> this also unbetaed besides having my sister read it and she usually responds with only "it's good"

“Ugh, Heechul desperately needs some fashion help, what is he doing?” Kibum says to himself as he mindlessly scrolls through instagram. He locks his phone and sets it aside, focusing his attention on the music show he’s had playing in the background. Jonghyun should be on soon, finally. He’s gone through a quarter of his bottle of wine during the past hour he was waiting, god. It’s his third or so performance of “She is” and usually Kibum would be there in person, but he had a modeling job earlier in the day that sapped all the strength out of him, so he decided just to support Jjong from his comfortable spot on the couch. 

Before long, Jonghyun appears on screen, accompanied by his posse of backup dancers all dressed in a hideous yellow, just like Jonghyun. Although, Kibum thinks Jjong actually pulls it off pretty well. Hell, Kibum thinks he can pull off just about anything well, considering the kind of stuff their stylists had made them wear back when they first debuted. A yellow turtleneck with a yellow blazer is better than anything they wore during Sherlock Era. Ew. No. Bad memories. 

Just as he takes another sip of wine, Jonghyun reaches the chorus:  
“I like your small eyes, the way you look at me. Your thick eyebrows, I like it like that. I like your slightly pouting lips,” he sings, and Kibum feels a little guilty. He’s made fun of those lyrics before, scrunching up his face in jest, trying to fit Jonghyun’s apparent “ideal type”. He’d never tell anyone how much he wished those lyrics really were about him. His eyebrows fit the bill perfectly, at least he tells himself that. If he had the way with lyrics Jonghyun had, you would bet at least half the songs Kibum would write would be purely about Jonghyun. His lips, his shiny puppy-dog eyes, the way he smiles- all things Kibum hates that he loves. 

He hates that he loves every time they throw pet names at each other, and wishes that Jonghyun meant them as much as he does. He hates that he loves Jonghyun even when he’s being an annoying little shit. He hates that he loves all sides of Jonghyun, his soft sensitive side and his fierce competitive side. He hates how much he wishes this song wasn’t about a girl, that’s all. 

He decides, taking another swig of alcohol, that he’s not drunk enough for this. He watches the performance to the very end, waiting til the next act is on before calling Jonghyun like he usually does after a successful solo stage. 

“Well, technically I haven’t won yet,” Jonghyun replies after Kibum greets him with a premature “Congrats”.

“Yeah, but you probably will.”

“Aw, honey, you flatter me too much.” Ah, here come the pet names. Kibum feels bad that even now, he plays along.

“Well, you know I could never lie to you, darling.”

“No, really, Bum, it means a lot to me that you’re watching. Thank you.” Jjong sounds so sincere, almost like he could cry. Kibum feels like shit.

“It’s the least I could do.”

“Hey, we’re still on for dinner tomorrow, right? You promised.”

“Yeah, of course we are.”

“Funny. I’m the one promoting but it’s your oh so busy schedule we have to follow just to get together for food.”

“Oh shut up, you’re lucky I’m making time for you.”

“I really feel like it’s me who should be saying that.”

“You’re probably right, but guess what, it’s not.”

“Ha. I can always count on you for a good comeback. Thanks for calling, Bum, see you tomorrow.”

“Right, bye Jjong, love you.” 

“Wait, what?” All of Kibum freezes, aside from his thumb, which has just hung up on Jonghyun before Kibum can say something stupid again. He takes a moment to collect himself, but then the only thought that comes to his mind is: Fuck.

The next day, Kibum tries to will his photoshoots to be longer so he can have an excuse to cancel dinner with Jonghyun. He even purposefully smudges his eyeliner twice, trying to buy time. But, with his luck, everything goes smoothly, and he’s free just in time to get a text from Jonghyun, asking if they’re still going to the usual barbeque joint. Kibum sends him a confirmation text, dons his face mask and sunglasses, and calls for a taxi. When he arrives, he’s not surprised to see Jonghyun already seated at their table in the back. Kibum sits across from him and grabs a menu, noticing Jonghyun has already ordered them each a beer. 

“Thanks,” he says.

“No problem,” Jonghyun replies. “What do you feel like tonight?” 

Kibum already knows what he wants, but he glances at the menu just to make sure. “Beef, definitely.”

“Mm, sounds good.” 

They let the waiter know when he comes over, hand back the menus, and wait. Kibum almost thought he could get away with acting normal, since nothing seemed different when he sat down, but their table is consumed by a heavy silence and he just wishes Jonghyun would pull some dumb joke out of his ass and get this over with. Make fun of him for saying that- “Wow you really take that motherly role of yours seriously, do you end with that every time you call Taemin, too?” Just say something, Jonghyun, Kibum silently pleads. Anything.

“Hey, did you mean it? When you said you loved me.” 

God, Jonghyun, anything but this, Kibum thinks. “It slipped out accidentally, Jjong, but-” Kibum doesn’t want to lie to him. They’ve been friends for years, surely he’d understand? -“I really meant it.” 

At this point, their meat is brought over, and without a word, both of them start grilling. Kibum can’t tell if Jonghyun’s silence is acceptance or avoidance, and he’s kind of sick of it.

“Look, I’m not expecting anything from you, Jonghyun. I didn’t plan on telling you like this, hell, I never really planned on telling you. But it’s out, and I’m not going to deny the truth.”

Jonghyun flips over a piece of meat with some tongs. “How long has it been,” he asks, “since you realized?”

Kibum sighs, “God, it feels like forever. But four or five years? Maybe? It all kind of blends together.”

“And you really never planned on telling me?”

Kibum snorts. “Do you think I’m crazy, Jonghyun? Being gay in Korea isn’t exactly rainbows and sunshine.”

“You didn’t trust me?”

“I did, Jjong, I do. I was just afraid. You’re my best friend, I don’t want to lose you.”

Kibum is taken aback when Jonghyun finally meets his eyes. “You won’t. No matter what, Kibum.” 

“Thank you,” Kibum says, smiling. This is ok, this means things can go back to normal. Jonghyun knows, but they’re still friends, and at this point, Kibum will take what he can get. As they pile meat on their plates, they fall into their usual chatter- how work has been, what dumb smartphone games they’re playing this week, what kind of clothes is Kibum going to buy his dogs next, etc. By the time the meat is gone, they’re both nursing their second beers. The silence this time is comfortable. Jonghyun’s humming what Kibum recognizes as “Déja-boo” and Kibum chuckles to himself. Of course, Jonghyun would hum his own song. When he finishes the song, he takes a sip of beer and swishes it around in his mouth. 

“Hey, Bum?” 

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you too, right?” 

Kibum’s heart skips a beat. “Well, yeah we’re best friends-”

“No, I mean, I love you like you love me.”

Kibum’s mouth drops open. “Are you sure that’s just beer? You sound drunk.”

Jonghyun puts the beer down. “I am completely sober, Bum, and you know it.”

Kibum narrows his eyes. “You aren’t saying that just to make me happy, are you? Because if you are I’ll kill you.”

“I’m not, I promise.” He sounds sincere, but Kibum can’t help but be skeptical.

“Okay, then why were you interrogating me earlier?”

“I was scared, too,” he says, wringing his hands together, “when you hung up on me last night, I thought it was a joke. I thought I took the pet names too far and you were making fun of me.”

Kibum doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “God, Jjong we are so dumb.”

“I know. So, to make up for lost time, I’ll pay for tonight and we’ll count it as a date.” He smirks.

Kibum grins back. “Sure.”

Jonghyun pays for the check, as promised, and drives Kibum back to his apartment. He shuffles around in his pockets to find his key, then turns around to say goodbye. He leans over and give Jonghyun a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Love you,” he whispers.

Jonghyun smiles. “Love you, too.”


End file.
